A Butler's Advice
by PriscillaKing
Summary: Ciel decides to ignore Sebastian's advice, but Sebastian has his own way of showing Ciel who's really in charge.


**Hello everyone! It's me again, with another Kuroshitsuji oneshot fic! Hope you all like it and give me a nice review!**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**NOTE-This is from the first year of Ciel and Sebastian's contract, Ciel is ten years old. (I added the servants in too, though I'm not sure when Sebastian hired them.)**

"Sebastian I already gave you an order!"

Sebastian sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. He was currently in Ciel's study, and it seemed he was having one of 'those' days, and the poor butler had to deal with temper tantrum after temper tantrum from the ten year old. From not wanting to finish breakfast to refusing to do any of his lessons, Ciel had been as bratty and selfish as the young earl could possibly be.

"Young master, if I was to serve you something sweet right now, you wouldn't have enough appetite for dinner." Sebastian told him patiently, watching as Ciel's face twisted into a scowl.

"I'm not a child, that doesn't matter!" He argued his usually calm voice turning into a whine.

"You are only ten, my lord." Sebastian pointed out. "And ever since 'that time' you've been very evasive of dinner completely."

Ciel glared harshly at the calm, yet slightly annoyed butler, all logic leaving him. He scanned his desk quickly and picked up an ink bottle, throwing it full force at Sebastian's head. Sebastian caught it easily of course, but ink splattered his uniform from the force of the throw, leaving Sebastian's uniform in quite a pitiable state. Ciel smirked triumphantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How can you dare call yourself a Phantomhive butler if you look like that in front of me?" Ciel declared. "As punishment, you'll do as I said and make me something sweet."

Sebastian silently approached the desk and set the soaked ink bottle down on it before bowing respectfully and leaving the room, his face unreadable.

-In the kitchen-

"Oi! Sebastian! What the hell is all over you?" Bard asked the butler as he entered the kitchen, black, sticky spots all over his uniform.

"I'm afraid the young master is being quite insufferable today." Sebastian replied as he thought of a dessert to make Ciel. Maybe something vanilla, instead of the chocolate the young master was so fond of…

"Being bratty is he?" Bard laughed. "So he was the one that threw that stuff on you?" It was quite humorous to see the butler as anything but perfect, and Bardroy was not about to let this blackmail slide. Sebastian ran a finger over a spot of ink on his white shirt collar and rubbed it between his gloved thumb and index finger. His gloves were already black and stained beyond repair anyway.

"Yes, he felt the need to throw an ink bottle at me just to get something sweet apparently." Sebastian said thickly, ignoring the cook's mocking snickers and giggles and preparing the needed ingredients for his master's dessert.

"I'd get a dose of castor oil for sure if I did that at his age." Bard said, still laughing.

"Castor oil?" Sebastian replied, mixing the ingredients together quickly. He wanted this done as quickly as possible, the ink was starting to bleed onto his skin.

"You've never 'ad castor oil?" Bard said, his cigarette dangling from his mouth half-hazardly.

"I'm afraid not. My parents were…not from here." Sebastian replied dully. Bard shrugged and walked over to a cupboard, pulling a dark colored bottle from it.

"This is it." He said, shaking it. "Some people give it to their kids often, but it's god awful stuff." Sebastian put down the bowl of cake batter and took the bottle, hiding a smirk behind his long fringe.

"Really…"

-Time Skip! (again!)-

'Knock! Knock!'

"Finally." Ciel said, obviously annoyed. "Come in!"  
Sebastian walked into the room gracefully, a covered tray in hand. He walked to the desk and placed it down in front of Ciel, an unreadable expression on his face. He uncovered the dish and revealed a beautifully made cake, which Ciel began to devour immediately.

"I hope you'll still eat your dinner, young master." Sebastian said emotionlessly. "It would be a shame to see it go to waste." Ciel glared up at him menacingly, setting his fork down and staring him in the eye.

"What makes you think I won't?" Ciel snapped. "I bet I could finish all of it, down to the last crumb."

Sebastian smirked at his master's predictable move and stepped in front of the desk, his eyes never leaving Ciel's own royal blue ones.

"Oh really? Shall we make a deal then?" Sebastian taunted. "If you do, in fact, finish your plate, I'll serve you sweets whenever you ask." It was a big risk Sebastian was taking, what with Ciel's undying perseverance and determination, but the demon knew exactly what he was doing, even if the young master didn't.

"Fine, and if I don't… I'll do one thing you ask me." Ciel said dismissively, picking up his fork again. Sebastian then bowed as respectfully as possible, and left the boy to his own devices.

"You truly are arrogant." Sebastian said softly, "Yet a worthy soul indeed…"

-Time Skip! (AGAIN!)-

Sebastian led Ciel down the corridor to the dining room, hiding his wide smirk as best he could. His master would see who was really in charge, one way or another. He pulled out Ciel's seat at the head of the table and let him sit down before uncovering the dish of freshly roasted duck that sat in front of him.

"Enjoy, young master."

The demon could sense Ciel's hesitant posture and expression as he picked up the proper utensil and began to eat. He ate slowly and without ceremony, eager to beat Sebastian at his own game.

But as Ciel continued through his meal he began to feel more and more full, taking big gulps of his drink to allow more food to go down. He refused to look behind him at his butler as he ate, determination egging him on.

However, within 20 minutes of trying to hide it, Ciel's simply couldn't take it anymore, and set down his fork ungracefully.

"Fine." Ciel snapped, distastefully. "You win."

Sebastian smirked, glad that his plan had finally worked. His smirk grew when Ciel finally looked up at him, obviously trying desperately to look authorative despite having lost to the demon-turned-butler.

"You won, so I assume you already have something you want me to do?" Ciel said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. If possible Sebastian's grin grew even bigger as he produced a certain dark colored bottle and spoon from his uniform jacket.

Ciel looked at him curiously before leaning forward to read the label. His eyes grew wide immediately and he forced himself to stay quiet and wait for Sebastian to pour the liquid for him.

"I was informed this is a kind of punishment, is it not?" Sebastian asked him.

"You're going to punish me for losing a bet?!" Ciel snapped, standing up.

"No, this is for not heeding my advice and eating sweets before dinner," Sebastian replied. "And for acting very unlike an earl should when you threw an ink bottle across the room like a child."

Realization dawned on the young earl's face as the spoon was filled, dropping his eyes from Sebastian's to stare at the dark liquid.

"I believe three spoonfuls of this should suffice," Sebastian told him. "One for every misdeed committed today."

Ciel grit his teeth and sat down again, not even venturing a retort. He had lost the challenge, and now he had to pay the price.

"Open your mouth please." Sebastian said as he knelt down and held the spoon to his lips, finally feeling in control when Ciel obediently opened his small mouth. The butler slipped the liquid inside quickly, relishing in the disgusted look on Ciel's face.

It tasted as gross as Ciel had imagined it would, and he clamped his hands over his mouth as he swallowed. In an instant, another spoonful was held in front of him, and he shook his head vigorously and refused to open his mouth again.

"Are you going to honor our deal _young_ master?" Sebastian taunted, taking his wrists into his free hand and tugging them away from his face. Ciel hesitantly opened his mouth again and wasted no time in swallowing the sticky substance as soon as it entered his cavern.

"Sebastian this is disgusting!" Ciel whined. "And it makes you throw up!"

Sebastian nodded knowingly as he refilled the silver utensil for the last time.

"That is the point of this punishment, young master."

Ciel accepted the last dose with an annoyed huff, swallowing it quickly. Sebastian then set the bottle and spoon down on the table, having no more use for it.

"I'm going to my study now." Ciel told him bitterly, wasting no time in stomping off, wanting to get as far away from the butler as possible.

-TIME JUMP! (Last one I promise!)-

"Young master? Are you in here?" Sebastian called from Ciel's bedroom door. He had gone looking for Ciel once it had gotten late, but having found no one in his study he had come to his bedroom, hoping he was already asleep.

He received no answer, and simply walked into the room, but Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

"Young master?" Sebastian called again.

He sighed and decided to track his soul instead, sensing his delicious soul inside the connected washroom.

**(BTW-I think chamber pots are disgusting so for the sake of this story we're going more modern!)**

He knocked twice on the door before letting himself in, almost letting out a laugh at the pitiable sight before him. Ciel was on his knees in front of the toilet, one hand around his abdomen and the other was bracing himself on the bowl. Sebastian stepped forward and knelt next to him, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Have we learnt our lesson now young master?"

**The end! Let me know if you liked this and give me a good (Or not as good…) review please! Also, if you have an idea for a fic related to this circumstance I'm always open for requests! Go ahead and flame if you want too! Haters have no place here!**


End file.
